Me, You and the Enterprise
by vharding.67890
Summary: Naya Jones is a girl from the 21st century when she is somehow transported to the Enterprise. She faces many challenges in this world of danger, new technology, and new friends, like Alana Pike, Captain Kirk, McCoy, Spock, and when she meets Pavel Chekov a boy near her age. Naya will have to figure out which world she wants to stay in and which world she must leave behind.
1. A Strange New Place (Naya)

**This is my first Chekov x Naya (My main character) fan fiction also my first fanfic ever! So bare with me! Sorry for how short it is the others will be longer! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Goodnight! Thank you again for inviting me!" I said to my friends.

"Bye!" they all said in unison

I watched all of them leave. Anna lingered behind.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Asked Anna.

"Of course!" I replied.

I opened the door to my small apartment and led Anna to the small couch in the middle.

She cut straight to the point, "You're not going to do that thing where you disappear for a while after going out are you?"

"Anna" I sighed, "You know I don't like to socialize that much. You all like to go out every night, me I like to go out every now and then. You know I like to be alone for a while after going out."

"I know," she replied "I just don't want you to check out again. You know how easily you leave this world and go into your own. All of us just care about you too much to see you leave reality again"

"Anna," I cut in, "Don't worry I'll be fine! It's normal for me to not check in after a night of partying. Don't worry I'll call in a couple of days. To be honest I'm not feeling well right now and I'm just going to sleep for a few days and watch Netflix."

"That sounds like you. Okay okay I'm sorry I know you'll be fine. I just worry but when do I not worry." She chuckles. "Alright well I should be leaving. I'll see you around! Don't forget to call!"

Anna gave me a quick hug and rushed out of my apartment leaving me alone. _Finally_ I think to myself. All evening I've had a headache and felt faint. The multiple shots probably didn't help my case. _My girls are crazy for drinking so much._ Oh well. I got off of my couch and walked into my bedroom I needed a change of clothes. I was wearing my red wedges and my casual but cute sleeveless white dress. I had to give myself kudos for my cute outfits! My gaze drifted to my book _Betrayal_ on my nightstand. It would still have that new book smell since I only bought it yesterday. I opened it to the middle and brought it too my face. I slowly closed my eyes and inhaled. _Ahhh that new book smell._

"What the hell!" Exclaimed a man's voice.

I quickly brought the book down from my face. All around me were strange faces in strange outfits. There were also monitors and unfamiliar technology everywhere. I rapidly turned around several times. Shocked faces were staring at me. A faint feeling suddenly washed over me as everything went black.


	2. Beautiful Stranger (Chekov)

**This chapter is in Chekov's point of view. I will be switching off between Naya and Chekov's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walk into the bridge and realize all work and noise has stopped suddenly. I look at Captain Kirk and Sulu and realize they are staring at a body on the floor. Suddenly everyone irrupts into talking and tapping on the monitors and screens throughout the room. _Does no care that this girl is on the floor?_

"Everyone!" yelled Captain Kirk "We need to figure out who she is and how she got onto the ship!"

"Yes Captain," replied Uhura

Quickly everyone started searching for a beam signal and transmissions to discover as to how she got here. Kirk's gaze traveled around the room in confusion. His eyes drifted to me and then back to the girl on the floor.

"Chekov take the girl to the Med Bay and have McCoy make sure nothing is wrong with her," ordered Kirk "I'm guessing she passed out from shock but maybe he can find something we don't see."

"Aye Keptin." I replied.

I walked over to her body. I feel bad for calling her just her. But until she wakes up that will have to do for now. I bend down and gather her gently in my arms. She was surprisingly very easy to pick up, no-not that she looked fat or anything! She was actually very pretty..

"Chekov now would be ideal unless you want to continue staring at her." Kirk chuckled.

"S-sorry Keptin I am leaving now." I stuttered.

My face turned a deep shade of red. I quickly left the bridge with her before the Captain could comment further. I quickly made my way to the Med Bay hoping that she wouldn't wake up and be scared further. When I entered the Sick Bay McCoy was fiddling with his PADD.

"Doctor McCoy!" I shouted.

"Good god man you scared me!" he jumped up in reply.

"Sorry but the Keptin vanted you to examine zis girl vho appeared on ze bridge." I replied, "Ve hawe no idea how zhe got here."

"Alright lay her on this bed, I'll get started right away."

I layed her gently down onto the bed while McCoy got to work scanning her.

"You might as well go back to the bridge and help find out how she got here. This may take a while." He told me, "I'll notify you as soon as I have completed or if she wakes up.

I nodded my head. Tearing my gaze from her unconscious body. I made my way back to the bridge. The doors opened and everyone was rushing about trying to figure out who she got here.

"Keptin Kirk, McCoy zaid he vould notify us vhen zhe vakes up. " I reported to the Captain.

"Thank you Chekov. I'm sure she will be fine." he replied, "but in the mean time we need to focus on how she got here there has to be a reason why she's here."

"Aye Keptin." I returned to my position.

The next couple of hours passed by in extreme pain and torment for me. It had been almost three hours since I had brought the strange girl to the Med Bay. What was taking McCoy so long. He is our fastest doctor and yet he had not contacted me or Captain Kirk. _Vhats it!_ _I am going down zhere!_ I quickly jumped to my feet and walked out of the bridge. My shift ends in about ten minuets I don't think anyone will mind if I leave early. Finding out where this mysterious girl had been proven to not be easy. There were no signs to where she came from or how she got here.

"Bones!" I said as I entered the Sick Bay, "Vhy is it zaking you so long to find out vhat is vrong vith her?"

"Damn it." muttered McCoy, not paying any attention to me.

Her body was still lying in the bed I placed her in. She still had not moved from the position on her back with her knees tucked loosely beside her.

"Vhat is it Bones, vhat hawe you found?" I questioned.

"That's the problem." he muttered, "I tired to see if I could use her information to place a file for her on earth.. but she has no file I can't find anything on her."

"Is she a criminal?"

"No, if she was a criminal she would have a file. But sh-she has nothing." he stammered.

"Chekov, I-I don't think she's from this time period.."


	3. Where Did She Come From? (Chekov)

**These stories will get longer the farther along I get. Enjoy! Oh and if you haven't noticed the titles of the chapters are who's perspective the chapter is in.**

* * *

"If she is not from zhis time period zhan vhere is she from?" I asked Bones.

"I have no idea," sighed Bones, "the only thing we can do is wait for her to wake up."

"I zhink I'll vait here until she is up." I replied.

I walked over to the chair closest to her bed. She looked so peaceful. Her dark brown hair resting on her shoulder. Her skin was a tannish color, not white but not dark either. Her eyes were gently closed with and her cheeks were just a slide shade of pink that you couldn't see unless you were really paying attention. She wore a delicate looking white dress that was spread around her. _She is so beautiful._

"I don't think staring at her is going to wake her up any sooner. But you're free to try all you want." Bones chuckled.

"A-ah yes s-sorry." I stammered, my cheeks burning.

Bones chuckled and continued searching for who this strange girl was. I glanced at the table next to her and saw a book called _Betrayal. Hmm maybe zhis belongs to her._ I picked it up and glanced through it. It seemed interesting. Not wanting her to wake up and find me reading her book I set it back down next to her. It was 0100 pretty late considering by now I would be fast asleep. _I_ _vill just close my eyes for a moment. Zhe probably vont vake up._

"Chekov!" whispered a voice.

"Hmm... vhat?" I replied sleepily.

"You need to get up. I think she's waking up." He whispered loudly.

My eyes quickly shot open and I launched out of my seat, almost knocking over the lamp on her bedside table.

"Good god man be careful! We don't need to scare her anymore!" said Bones.

"Zorry Zorry!" I whispered.

I looked over at Bones who was staring at the girl. I looked at her too. She was flinching and making whimpering noises.

"Should ve vake her up?" I asked.

"No let her do it herself," he replied, "It should be any moment now. I'll go contact Jim."

He quickly went to his communicator and worked on notifying Captain Kirk.

I watched the girl flinch with concern. _Vill she be alright?_ Suddenly I saw her eyelids flutter open. She quickly sat up startling me.

"Where am I?" she questioned me jumping out of her bed.

"Uh you are on ze Enterprise." I told her.

"What is the Enterprise?" She asked.

"It is a Starship zhat trawels zo nev planets..." I said concerned that she didn't know that.

"W-what!" she exclaimed, "d-does that mean we aren't on Earth!"

"N-no Miss ve are millions of miles avay from Earth.."

"I-I think I need to sit down." she stammered starting to wobble.

I quickly grabbed her arm and helped her sit down on the bed.

"Are you alright? I vill go get Bones he vill help sort all zhis out." I quickly rushed off to notify Bones of her confusion.

* * *

"So you're telling me she had no idea what the Enterprise was or that we weren't on earth?" whispered the Captain.

"Yes sir, she has no idea vhere zhe iz or hov zhe got here." I replied.

"Strange." whispered Bones.

"Excuse me Miss I know you are very confused right now. But if you could just tell us your name and what you last remember?" asked Kirk gently walking over to her.

"Uh- well my name is Naya." she answered.

"Hello Naya I am Captain Kirk, this is Bones and this is Chekov." smiled Kirk.

"Nice to meet you." said Naya shyly.

"Okay now that we are all introduced can you tell us what you remember." asked Bones.

"Right sorry. Um well I had just gotten back from a night out with my friends." she started slowly, "I went to my bedroom to change and got distracted by my book. Uh I lifted it to my face to.. uh smell it.." she looked down and her face flushed a bright pink.

"It's okay I do zhat too. Pleaze continue." I told her smiling gently. She lifted her eyes when I said that and it seemed as if they lit up for a moment.

"Yes okay and then I heard a strange voice and I brought the book down from my face because I was startled. I was in a strange room with bright lights and strange technology and then everything went black and I woke up here."

"I'm sorry Miss Naya that was me who startled you," commented Kirk, "I was just surprised since you suddenly just materialized on the Bridge."

She slowly nodded at Kirk as if to say it was alright.

"So you don't know how you got here." Bones said to himself, "Had you been feeling a bit ill before you arrived here?"

Naya's eyes jerked up to meet Bone's.

"Yes actually I had been feeling a bit sick for a couple days now."

"What have your symptoms been?" questioned Bones.

"Well my head has been hurting and while I would be walking I would feel faint."

"Hmm okay." replied Bones, "while you were unconscious I went ahead and scanned you to make sure nothing was wrong but.."

"Am I okay?" Naya softly said, worry forming on her face.

"Huh? Oh yes of course I found nothing wrong with you." Bones quickly said.

"Than what's wrong?" said Naya quietly. She hasn't been here long and yet she could tell Bones was upset.

"It doesn't appear as if you came from Earth.. At least in this time period." suddenly Bones looked at Naya and abruptly said, "What day was it when you left?"

"March 14th, 2058." Naya replied slowly. Her eyes squinting in confusion, "W-why what day is it now?"

"March 15zh, 2258." I replied slowly.


	4. Flushed Cheeks (Naya)

**I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to write! I got back from camp and then had a birthday and got sick! I've been super busy! But THANK YOU THANK YOU for those who have Favorited and reviewed my story! I will get better writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Panic quickly flowed throughout my body. I carefully got up from my bed and went over to the window. It was actually quite beautiful, all the stars and comets flying by us.

"S-so that means that I have somehow traveled 200 years into the future." I said so quietly that I didn't think anyone heard me.

"Zhat vould be correct I am afraid." Said Chekov

My vision suddenly gets spotted with black. I feel my legs buckle beneath me. Then warm hands wrap around my waste.

"Woah!" Yells Chekov I think.

"Oh!" I say in surprise.

"I think maybe you should get some sleep." says Bones.

"Yes good idea Bones" says Mr. Kirk, "Chekov is it okay if she stays in your room since we have no where for her to go at the moment." Something sparkles in his eyes.

"Aye keptin vhat is okay vith me."

I glace around the room, all the guys look concerned.

"I-I'm fine I just need to get some rest" I quickly say, "I'll feel fine tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will feel better tomorrow, you've had some shocking news today." Said Bones.

"Come on Ms. Naya my room iz not zhat far from here." Said Chekov.

I let him guide me out of the room.

* * *

We walked silently together to Chekov's room. Every now and then my legs would wobble, but he would be there to steady me.

"Zhose look hard to valk in." He said motioning down to my feet.

"Hmm?" I looked down to my red wedge heels, "Oh uh yes a little." I said quietly my face slightly flushing.

"But zhey are wery pretty." He muttered under his breath.

My face flushed an even brighter red.

"Thank you." I replied. "I'm sorry I keep losing my balance."

"It iz okay, you hawe had a wery long day."

"That's true." I say.

"Here ve are." Chekov says after a couple minutes of walking in silence.

The door slides open and inside is a simple room. He leads me in and brings me by a comfy chair.

"Vould you like zome tea it might help you feel a little better."

"Yes please if it isn't inconvenient." I reply sitting down on the soft chair.

"Not at all!" He busys himself in the tiny kitchen.

I look around his room. There is a small kitchen with a couple burners it looks like and a sink. With a couple counters and cupboards. There is a door which looks like it leads into a bathroom. His closet is open with a few shoes and gold shirts inside. His room is surprisingly neat considering he is a guy. My eyes rest on the bed as Chekov makes his way over to me with the tea. He only has one but it's big enough for two people... My face reddens with the thought of sleeping next to him. As he hands me the tea he looks at me with a concerned look.

"Are you zure you are feeling okay? You look like you are possibly getting a fever." He asks worry in his voice.

"Oh no, I'm fine but thank you." I quietly say looking down at my tea. Not wanting him to see my cheeks growing darker.

I raised the tea to my lips, it tastes amazing with a hint of lemon. I closed my eyes hoping to let the flavor last. I slowly drink the rest my tea.

"That was delicious thank you! I'm starting to feel better." I say a yawn forming on my lips.

"Your wery velcome." He replies with a smile. "I'm zure you are wery tired vould you like to go to zleep now?"

"Ah um yes please if that's okay with you.

"I have some clothes you could vear if you vant." Chekov said. I'm pretty sure I saw some red forming on his cheeks.

"That would be great if you wouldn't mind."

He nodded his head and got up and walked over to his closet. I got up and took the mugs to the sink. I filled them with water some soap and started washing them. I rinsed them and dried them. Without realizing I started to hum while I worked. I felt a presence behind me.

"Zhank you but you didn't need to do zhat."

"Oh I just well you're letting me stay here so.."

"It is okay but Zank you wery much." He said with a small smile. "Here is a z-zhirt but I don't have anyzhing zhat uh for pants."

"That's okay I have shorts on underneath my dress." I said quietly taking the shirt from his hands.

"Zhe bazroom is over here zhrough zhat door." He said while pointing.

I followed his finger and pushed through the door. Quietly pushing it shut I started removing my shoes and dress. I pulled the black t-shirt over my head. It was slightly too big and covered my short shorts. It's a good thing I shaved. I looked at myself in the mirror and started fussing with my hair. _Silly, your going to sleep in the same room with a stranger in a strange place and all you're worried about is how you look._

But I couldn't lie to myself he was good looking. And I wanted him to like me. I fussed some more and finally decided I looked good enough. I slowly started to open the door and saw Chekov's bare back facing me. He was still getting dressed! My eyes traveled over his muscles, they weren't big but they were a good size. He looked skinnier too. I quickly scolded myself for staring at him and pulled my head back in and shut the door.

I then knocked and heard Chekov's muffled voice saying I could come out. I opened the door and tried my best to put the image of him shirtless out of my mind. He turned around when he heard me come out and his gaze lingered on my body for a moment too long. I felt my face grow red and he quickly looked down.

"It's a little too big but I uh have shorts on I promise." I said mentally slapping myself.

"Zhat is okay it ztill looks good." His eyes widened as if just realizing what he said, his face growing pink.

I blushed harder wondering if I would always blush this hard around him. And wondering how we were going to handle the sleeping arrangement.


	5. Sleep Well (Chekov)

**My story is now dedicated to Anton Yelchin. I cried so hard when I found out he had passed earlier today. We all miss you Anton. You will never be forgotten. I'm sorry this one is so short. I've had a really rough day today. Thank you.**

* * *

A knock came from the bathroom door. I quickly pulled my shirt down over the rest of my chest.

"It iz okay, you can come out nov." I said.

Naya poked her head out of the door. She slowly came out holding her clothes in her arms. My breath caught in my throat. She looked so beautiful. My t-shirt was slightly to big for her. It covered over where her shorts would be. He legs looked smooth and soft. I felt my gaze travel over her body and land on her face. Her cheeks were a bright pink. I quickly looked down.

"It's a little too big, but uh I have shorts on I promise."

"Zhat iz okay it ztill looks good." My eyes suddenly widened. I realized what I had just said and could feel my cheeks growing pink.

 _Hov am I zupposed to zleep vith her in here? Zhe looks zo pretty!_ I walked over to my closet and pulled out the small mattress. While I was carying the bed across the room, I saw Naya looking at my books. Her fingers lightly brushed the spines of my books.

"Do you like to read?" She asked.

"Yes, I love to." I replied.

A small smile spread across her face, I felt my chest tighten. I set down my bed next to where she would be sleeping. Unfourtenatly my room wasn't all that big. Just a simple kitchen and a small bathroom and closet. With my two chairs and my bed their was barley enough room for two people to sleep in different beds. I grabbed the extra blanket off my usual bed and a small pillow from one of the chairs. I threw them both down on my makeshift bed for now.

"Zhere all ready! Do not vorry, zhis vill be my bed and zhat bed vill be your's." I said to Naya.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the smaller bed. After all this is your hous.. er room."

"No, no. You are in a ztrange place. I do not mind zleeping on zhis bed." I told her.

"Okay. But only if your certain." She looked at me.

I nodded my head and motioned for her to climb into bed. She carefully stepped over my bed and climbed into her's. Then she snuggled down into the blankets. I waited for her to get comfortable and then went and turned out the lights. I carefully made my way over to my bed and layed down. It was fairly dark but I could just make out Naya's body in the blankets.

"Here." I felt Naya's hand reach down and give me one of the pillows off the bed. "You can't be comfortable with just that small pillow."

"Zhank you." I took the pillow from her hand.

"Goodnight Chekov." I could hear the sleepiness in her voice. I couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight Naya, zleep vell." I whispered.


End file.
